


The Art of Mistletoe

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as an innocent joke; just a tiny, playful joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from my ff.net account.
> 
> Just a snippet I wrote featuring my Digimon OCs back in December last year. It takes place in an alternate setting that is separate from the main series; I'm still working out the kinks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Digimon and its franchise rightfully belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and BANDAI.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

[New York City, one week before Christmas]

No one dares utter a word at the scene unfolding in front of them. It started out as an innocent joke; just a tiny, playful joke. Who knew things would take a turn for the worst?

Luca teasingly intended to catch Megumi under the mistletoe and plant a juicy kiss on her lips when she walked through the front door. He certainly was not expecting his ex-rival/roommate/teammate/secret-crush to enter the apartment first. The Spaniard fears for his safety, knowing full well that Nathaniel loathes it when people invade his personal space without permission. The first one to jump back is Luca, red-faced and sputtering.

"N-Nate! Lo siento, I d-didn't mean to—It was an accident! It was supposed—"

"Luca."

"Sí?"

Before anyone can comprehend the next scene, the Briton swiftly reaches out, laces a hand in the older teen's hair, and captures his lips in a deep kiss. For the first time, Luca is rendered speechless. Abigail, who held a camera meant to document the 'Megumi kiss', is standing nearby with a blushing face. Tsunomon openly gapes in his partner's arms. Palmon happily cheers for Luca, taking the camera from Abigail and snapping a few pictures. Still situated in the doorway, Megumi just rolls her eyes and walks past the lip-locked duo with Hyokomon and Candlemon following after; Hyokomon gives the two teens a thumbs-up while the Candlemon mutters a 'Finally'. 

When the kiss did not let up and when Luca wraps his arms around the shorter teen, Megumi pulls the still-stunned Canadian away from the entryway.

"Let's leave them alone for a while."

"Umm…I know Luca is…you know, but Nate? He doesn't seem like the type to…you know," Abigail whispers.

The Asian teen smirks. "I knew. Why do you think I let Megane-kun walk in first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of who is partnered with whom:  
> Hyokomon - Megumi  
> Tsunomon - Abigail  
> Candlemon - Nathaniel  
> Palmon - Luca


End file.
